buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Empire
"Thunder Empire" ( Raiteigun) is an attribute, mainly featured in Dragon World, but as of X-BT03, the attribute is now popping up in other worlds on iconic monsters. Its main focus lies in multiple attacks and obtaining bonuses when your life is at or below a certain number, typically 4. Cards from other worlds also obtain bonuses when there are a specific number of cards from different worlds on the field or in the drop zone. List of Sets with Thunder Empire Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Start Deck 1: Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Promo Cards List of Thunder Empire Cards Ancient World Spells *Overpowering Arc Dragons Monsters Size 0 *Apprentice Underling, Robo Mecha Shin Size 3 *Arc Deity Dragon Lord, Duel Sieger *Destruction Arc Duke, Gatastol *Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger Darkness Dragon World Spells *Black Arc Splints *Blackbolt Ring *Blacksand Castle Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon, Nam Size 1 *Black Arc Dragon, Dartyelle *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice *Black Arc Dragon, Teegas *Thunder Bones, Spark Gallows Size 2 *Black Arc Dragon, Gentlegee *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain Size 3 *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Dark Black Arc Dragon, Zem Sevens Danger World Items *Descending Lightning Deity, Tsuchi-Ikazuchi *Thunder Pike, Vajra Demon Slay Spells *Secret Dragon Life Exhalation Monsters Size 0 *Arc Dragon, Bariballo Size 1 *Clashing Arc Dragon, Gaelcorga *Thwackdrill *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Eagle *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Ogre Size 2 *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Cerberus Size 3 *Violent Thunder Evil Demon, Tyrant Demon Dragon World Items *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Pistol *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross *Arc Dragon's Dagger *Batzz the Spirit *Bolting Knuckle *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Dragon Fangs Fist, Batzz Fang *Dragonification *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Gemini Stone Sword *Thunder Emperor Sword, Draglare *Thunder Emperor's Fan, Leilong *Thunder Emperor's Fist, Drapunch *Thunder Orb *Turbulent Warlord Fist, Dragrrumble Spells *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Batzz X Again *Batzz X Link *Batzz X Select *Charity of Demon Lord *Demon Lord's Roaring Dragon Blast *Destroy X Thunder *Dragonic Heal "Plus" *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Irregular Attack *Loud Voice *Military Tactics, "Two-Stage Plan" *Offerings for the Thunder Emperor *Red Thunder Emperor's Awakening *Second Barrier *Sorcery Barrier Device *Steel Dragon Fangs *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield *Thunder Emperor's Formation *Thunder Emperor's Orders *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash *Thunder X Shredder *Thunder X Tri-Guard *Thunder X Wall *Warlord Crimson Thunder Wave *Winning With Wits *World Linking Key the First, Drago-Uno Impacts *Thunder Fist x Heaven Impact! *Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster! *Thunder Sword X Tempest Blade! *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! *Turbulent Thunder Shock, Roaring Dragon X Tempest Wave! *Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster! *Turbulent Thunder Sword, Rupture X Tempest Slash! Monsters Size 0 *Bashful Boule *Head-butt Trooper, Bumpy *Lifelong Service, Bone Gramps *Only Once Active Duty, Bourne Old Man *Replenisher, Heptor *Thunder Emperor's Descendant, Cross Jr. *Thunder Emperor's Descendant, X Jr. *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Tiny Flame Dragon, Linear *Tiny Ice Dragon, Glacion *Surprise Spike Size 1 *Adventure Lord, Cube the Adventure *Aloof Jaggy *Angry Batzz "SD" *Batzz "SD" *Blood-Drain Dragon, Fangs *Bombardier, Cylinder *Chained Strikes Warlock, Rabukh *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Discus Wielder, Diskus *Divine Protection of Batzz "Dragonification" Dragon Fang *Double Circle of Shock *Dual Shooting Arch *Dual Sword Dragon, Ando Orochi *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Giant Arm Man, Bulbus *Meravolt Dragon *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Mono-horn Dragon, Kornos *Operative, Sphere *Raid Officer, Delta *Recce, Fan-Fan *Replenisher, Pentar *Ringblade Wielder, Ring *Scimitar Wielder, Krvar *Snack Dragon, Jagaly Cup *Spear Knight, Dikon *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tactician, Sanjao *Thunder Preacher, Inazumack *Twin Swords Dragon, Andorochi *Vortex Noble, Spirallel *Wiebly the Phantasmagoric Size 2 *A Faint Memory, Batzz *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Awakened as Thunder Emperor, Batzz *Barlbatzz the Lightning *Batzz *Batzz the Thunder Storm *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Blusterous Brat, Roller *Brave Swordsman, Tri *Breaching Dragon Sword, Batzz *Cannonball Squad *Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Demon Lord of Violent Storm, Batzz *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Nikola Tesla *Eliminator Warlock, Paydos *Fervent Blacksmith, Rechthoek *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Golden Thunder Emperor, Barlbatzz *Huntsman, Dogleg *Lone Wing of Thunder Knights, Thunder Halberd *Mercenary, Braver of Extreme Dragon *Orsogoneon of Ten-Heads Chopper *Overturn Arc Dragon, Barlbatzz *Papa Panda *Recovery Warlock, Tohal *Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz *Rhombus the Bravebow *Roaring Thunder, Barlbatzz *Rumored Ruiner, Manicrack *Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Saint Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Second Coming of Demon Lord, Batsu *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Thunder Emperor Corps Leader, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor's Chum, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Unyielding Rampage Dragon, Batzz *Wrathful Thunder Blade, Batzz Size 3 *100-Dragon Overseer of Mercenary Band, Anthem the Dual Sword *Battle Skills Diplomat, Diremand *Battlefield Blitz, Brokenline *Captain of the Cavalry Dragons, Kegale Byde *Cavalry Dragon of Sorcery, Guldrod *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Glory Sword Dragon *Dragon Lord of Far East, Blade the Emperor *Espada Dragons Officer, Tyrakk *Execute Officer, Quadrangle *Flame Dragon Officer, Freyhein *Flash of Battlefield, Broken Line *Giant Dragon Commander, Diamante *Head of Explosive Dragon Family, Vumvorl *Ice Dragon Race Czar, Icicle *Modernized Dragon Deity, Dynamis *Rapid Master, Crescente *Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale Dungeon World Items *Thunder Emperor's Symbol Spells *Thunderbolt Marked Urn Monsters Size 0 *Yellowbat Size 1 *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils *Overturn Knight, El Quixote *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils *Thunder Warrior, Ocker Glaser Size 2 *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote Generic Spells *Buddy Option Hero World Spells *Bring It On! Monsters Size 0 *Quinq Lada Operated Fixed Artillery Size 1 *An Unexpected Helper, Takosuke *Rescue Dragon, Electripaddle Size 2 *Quinq Lada II, Command Mech Size 5 *Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G. Katana World Spells *Batzz Stone, Thunder Emperor's Augite *Ninja Arts, Flash Dance Impacts *Secret Sword, Waves-Splitting Arc Fangs Items *Famous Blade, Kogane-chidori Monsters Size 1 *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin *Magnetic Ninja, Magnetojiro *Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage *Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya *Vagrant Dragon, Semimaru *Zappy Ninja, Denkuro Size 2 *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro Size 3 *Top-Rank Ninja, Mangetsumaru Legend World Items *Destruction Sword of the King, Trishula *Thunderstroke, Keranols Spells *The Fighters' Oath Size 0 *Lightning Star, Thunder Procyon Size 1 *Arc Hammer Knight, Brontes *Giant Bird, Thunderbird Magic World Spells *Nice Thunder! *Thunder X Goodbye! Monsters Size 0 *Storm Summoning Fullfool Size 1 *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah Size 2 *Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai Star Dragon World Items *J. Star Ring *Lightning Riser Ball Spells *Dragoner Wings *Jupiter Barrier Monsters Size 0 *Mimosa "SD" Size 1 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Denki Bran Size 2 *Shining Dragoner, Jackknife *Thunderstar, Birkeland *Thunderstar, Leitning Size 3 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora *Arc Crystal Dragon, Mimosa *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Golden Crystal Dragon, Athora *Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora Dual Cards Spells *Demon Slay Battle Aura "Bind" (Dragon/Danger) Monsters Size 0 *Thunderblade Joker (Dungeon/Legend) Size 1 *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) *Trilight of the Black Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Batzz, Afflicted by Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Shinobi from Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (Dragon/Katana) Size 3 *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) *Overturn Ice Emperor, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) Other Flags *Thunder Emperor's Fangs List of Thunder Empire Support Cards Ancient World Spells *Overpowering Arc Dragons Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Thwackdrill Size 2 *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol Darkness Dragon World Spells *Blacksand Castle Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon, Nam Size 1 *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice Size 2 *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain Size 3 *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale Dragon World Items *Arc Dragon Sword *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Electric Spear *Thunder Emperor's Fist, Drapunch Spells *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Batzz X Select *Charity of Demon Lord *Destroy X Thunder *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield *Thunder Emperor's Formation *Thunder Emperor's Orders *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash *Thunder X Shredder *Thunder X Wall *Warlord Crimson Thunder Wave *Winning With Wits Impacts *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! *Turbulent Thunder Sword, Rupture X Tempest Slash! Monsters Size 0 *Lifelong Service, Bone Gramps *Replenisher, Heptor *Tiny Diviner, Bell Size 1 *Angry Batzz "SD" *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Raid Officer, Delta *Replenisher, Pentar *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Twin Swords Dragon, Andorochi *Vortex Noble, Spirallel *Wiebly the Phantasmagoric Size 2 *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Awakened as Thunder Emperor, Batzz *Barlbatzz the Lightning *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Nikola Tesla *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan Size 3 *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Execute Officer, Quadrangle Dungeon World Spells *Thunder Emperor's Symbol Monsters Size 0 *Yellowbat Size 1 *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils Size 2 *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote Hero World Monsters Size 5 *Overturn Battleship, Satsuki G. Katana World Spells *Batzz Stone, Thunder Emperor's Augite Monsters Size 1 *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin Size 2 *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Giant Bird, Thunderbird Magic World Monsters Size 1 *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah Star Dragon World Spells *Dragoner Wings Monsters Size 3 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora Other Flags *Thunder Emperor's Fangs Category:Attributes Category:Dragon World Category:Katana World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Star Dragon World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World